Breakup
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: Zim and Tak are done... Or are they? Complete ZATR


**Tak and Zim are teens. Just saying. So I'm doing a contest. WHOEVER CAN SUBMIT THE BEST ZATR WINS! I hope you like my ZATR :) **

-/-

**"Get the HELL away from me!" **

Tak shook off Zim's grasp on her arm, an annoyed look plastered to her face. It was obvious she was not in the mood for whatever Zim was going to say. Zim could only frown, eyes looking the tiniest bit hurt, like when G.I.R. chose a muffin over him.

"Look, just listen..."

"Do I LOOK like I want to listen?! Get away, or else!"

Tak knew just what Zim wanted to tell her. It enraged her. It made her want to rip out every strand of her purple-black hair out. It made her feel...

Weak.

Zim sighed loudly. His instincts told him to run, or to call her a nasty name. He winced. Even though he liked cursing, calling Tak a 'Beeyoch' did not seem like a good alternative. Besides, he did love her.

That was what he was here for, sadly. Tak and Zim had dated for a bit, only about a week. They had already broken up. Tak had been quick to find a replacement boyfriend, a little to quick for Zim to feel comfortable. His heart ached when he saw them together, and he silently screamed when she kissed him. Zim began to miss Tak, for the simplest things. Her smile. Her touch. Her wit. Her lovely, teenage body. Her soft hands, that caressed him with such gentleness that he had practically melted into her arms. And, her kisses. Oh he missed those the most. Zim used to feel embarrassed when Tak would kiss him when they switched classes. Now, his heart cried for her to even look at him.

"Tak, I..."

"You what Zim? What did you do?" Her voice was laced up with steel, and harshness. Such a voice Zim had never had directed towards him. He froze. His hands twitched slightly. He ached to scoop her up and cuddle her.

But that was not the answer right now.

He exhaled before beginning. "Tak, I... I was wrong." He waited for more words to come, fill the air. None did.

"You were wrong? Is that your final answer?" She hissed between her zipperish teeth. Zim shook his head.

"I-I didn't mean to call you any of those things. I w-was just so mad, and I..." His voice weakened. Wet stuff fell from his eyes. He wiped it up quickly, determined not to show her. He sighed. "l-love you."

Tak's eyes softened considerably. She pressed a hand up against his cheek. Zim leaned into in, seizing it with his own, as if afraid that at any second it would leave. He shivered as she caressed his face gently, heart throbbing for attention. Zim felt like a little, unloved puppy now begging for affection.

"Zim... No. I just- no." She shook her head and removed her hand. Zim felt emptiness wash over him as she did. He looked up at her, feeling hurt, confusion, and frustration all at the same time.

He wanted to touch her. He wanted to be with her. And he felt so utterly stupid and vulnerable that he just could scream. Tak huffed at him.

"Do you remember what you told me, Zim?" When Zim didn't answer, she continued. "You told me I was boring. You told me I was dumb. You told me I was a freak. You told me no one could ever find me beautiful." Zim felt surprised to see Tak's eyes well up with tears.

"You told me you wished you never met me. You told me I was like living hell to you. You told me I was useless. And," Tears being held up broke, covering her cheeks. "You told me you hated me. Why, why would I ever love you again after that?!"

Zim shuffled his feet, not responding. He felt terrible now. Tak, who was usually so strong, so brave, was crying in front of him. She never cried.

"Now, will you please be annoying somewhere else?" She turned to leave.

Out of pure desperation, Zim grabbed he wrist.

So soft... Her skin was so extremely soft and smooth... He lived to fondle her skin. To make their hand brush.

To kiss her.

"Tak, I was frustrated. It had been so long since anything... Good had happened. I was sick of not being able to... Feel loved." Zim could feel heat dancing across his cheeks. He sounded so lame! No wonder she didn't like him! He continued. "And you didn't exactly praise me either."

What Tak had said was that she was surprised she had even loved such an egotistic jerk like himself. It left scars on his heart. No matter what, he couldn't get those words out of his head.

So he was trying not to be so conceited. He was no longer saying his name. He no longed bragged. And he no longer thought of himself everyday. Instead, he thought about how much he loved her.

Tak shrugged. "I was being defensive." She cupped Zim's hands in her own. He could feel blood rushing into his face. But it felt... Nice. Nice to be touched by someone caring. Tak suddenly started to laugh.

"What?" Zim question, a puzzled expression glued to his face. Tak smirked.

"You... Blushing."

His cheeks burned even brighter. Tak chuckled, tracing her finger around his jaw. The muscled tensed. Was she going to mock him?

"Your cute."

His jaw relaxed, entire body did. She was not. Maybe this would work out.

"But, what happened to 'I am Zim' or 'Zim does not like nachos'?" She frowned slightly, as of upset. Zim's eyes downcast.

"You said I was egotistic. I didn't want you to not like me."Tak had never felt so touched. Zim had actually tried to change, all for her! But still, she liked his egotism. It made him more cute.

"Well, don't stop."

Zim scowled. "Why?"

"Cuz it makes you more sexy."

Zim froze, eyes wide. He stuttered.

Tak grinned. "And," she added, feeling a little smug. "Here."

She leaned in, lips colliding with his. His heart rate quickened. His eyes practically burst.

When she pulled out, He was utterly stunned. Zim was having a hard time caching his breath, even though he was 16. Tak laughed.

"I love you."

And after Zim was sure Tak was gone, he did a victory dance.

-/-

Authors Notes- I am beginning to like writing about them as teens... It is fun :) even if it does sound OOC or whatever. WELL AT LEAST I'M POSTING SOMETHING!

Ok guys, I'm begging you to write something ZATR or whatever! Do you know how sad I am that ZADR has 745 fics, while we only have 150? Makes me sad :(

So I'm doing a contest. WHOEVER CAN SUBMIT THE BEST ZATR WINS! Please do it :) I will give you a million dollars!... Not really.

WRITE A REVIEW! FAVE! DON'T FAVE AND RUN!

I love you all!

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


End file.
